Together Forever
by ClearlyWritten
Summary: As a new student comes to Goode Highschool Percy has to deal with him. He soons realize that he may have found his love after all but first he needs to deal with a few people first.
1. Chapter 1

**Together Forever.**

**A Pico Story.**

**Attention. :** _If you do not like my stories please don't read them. And It's my imagination to write a Pico story so shut up and leave me alone cause you can't tell me what to do. And Percebeth is never gonna happen in my stories K. So go read some other story. And I don't care if you hate me cause that doesn't effect my life._

It's Friday morning I'm running on the beach with the wind blowing my hair in different places that probably is going to look like a rats nest when I'm done. I stopped running and fell down on my ass, I looked at the ocean and sighed. '_A long day today.' _I thought. Today is the first day of school we have new students every year so that's not a big deal. I combed my hair down and looked at me watch fanning myself with my shirt.

"Damn I need to go and get ready for school." I said to myself. That was kind of a hobby of mine which I can't get out of but whatever. I ran home it took me three minutes and a half to get there, take a shower, brush my teeth, get dressed, and straighten my hair and all that took me twenty minutes. I sat down at the table as my mom poured me a bowl of cerel and some orange juice. I looked up at her and she smiled and flipped her honey brown hair out of her eyes. "Mom why don't we have milk?" I asked her. She sighed and sat the pitcher on the table and dusted off her satin dress she was wearing.

"Well Paul." She started off she said my step-dads name ethusiastically which means he did something bad or broke something. "He forgot to buy milk when I specifically told him to not forget it and what happened." She said.

"He forgot." I said.

"HE FORGOT!" She reaped with a shout. I sighed and ate my cerel plain for I won't have to listen to her rant. After I got done eating and doing the dishes I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door. As I started my car engine my cell phone rang, I looked at the caller Id before I answered it and it was my girlfriend Annabeth.

Annabeth Chase Is my first girlfriend ever the only one I have ever opened up to. She's beautiful with her Platinum blonde hair, grey eyes as stormy as the sky, and a beautiful perfect body. But just that is to much for me. I'm just getting tierd of her she does have a bad personality anyways like, Bossing peope around, yelling, not taking jokes or heavy sarcasm, possesive, mean, she hits, and she is also to preppy. The Whole school thought we should go out since we are the most popular people in there. I slid my finger over the screen and answered.

"Hey Baby." Annabeth said with a high squeaky voice.

"Hey." I said straight forwordly. I didn't really want to talk to her cause I thought we might need a break soon so why break her heart over the phone?

"So I was thinking since the fall formal ball is coming soon maybe me and you could you know go together?" She asked me. I sighed real loud and started my car and drove.

"I don't know Annabeth we go to balls, dances and even proms together all the time just let me think about it." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean? Don't you love me? Ain't I your girlfriend we are supposed to do everything together! And if you aren't going to commit to that then I won't speak to you forever!" She shouted at me. My head was spinning in three different directions it felt like a huricane was blowing in my head trying to knock me down. All I said to her was that I will think about it and she just blows up on me!

"Hey! Nows not the time to yell at me and if you keep that up were over!" I shouted into the phone my response was just a buzz so that meant Annabeth hung up on me. This isn't our first fight ever this was more much more the kind were I just want to kill her. I parked my car into the school parking lot and got our grabbing my back pack with me. I walked up the cement steps and into the building, I opened my locker and grabbed my books but was met with a punch in my right shoulder.

"Why? Why did you say that! I thought you loved me." Annabeth said she was surrounded with her group of friends. Silena, Clarisse, Miranda, and Katie. I rolled my eyes and started to walk down the hall ignoring her yells and threats. I walked into my classroom and sat down smelling the atmosphere. Dead rats. The reason why it smells like that is because some smart-ass decided to bring mice into the school and forgot about them turns out when a teenage girl screams as loud as she can there is something there. "Why are you ignoring me?" She asked as she taped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Annabeth I don't feel good today and I don't need you on my back all day so please leave me alone I don't want anyone to talk to me the rest of the day." I said. She slammed her hands on the table and was about to say something till the teacher interupted her.

"Miss Chase this is not your class room please leave immediately or I will have to contact Mr. Pinning." Mrs. Brazley said. Annabeth sighed and gave up no matter what you can not mess her perfect attendence up or get in trouble.

"Yes Mrs. Brazley I shall leave immediately." She said and glared at me. As she stomped off I slammed my head into my book and sighed finally gratfull she left and now my vain in my forhead can go back down. The bell rung and everyone got into there desk and I raised up to see someone in the front of the class. He had hair that was spiked and fell like curtains in his face, He wore a black tee, jacket, and black skinny jeans along with a pair of black converse. He looked like a raven in the summer breeze just waiting for darkness so consume the earth.

"Hello class this is Nico Di'Angelo he is the new student here so please be nice to him." Mrs. Brazley said and stared at Vince Wormington. He just held his hands up in defense and snickered a little. "Go take a seat next to Percy Jackson the kid who looks like he wants to punch something." She pointed to me and I glared which made Nico laughing a little. He sat down next to me and smiled. I'm pretty sure today is going to be great.

**Well that's the rest of the first chapter! A little cheesy at the end but that's okay. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Together Forever.**

**A Pico Story.**

**Hello Hello! Here is the second chapter to Together Forever! Oh and also DramaQueen1649 I don't know what "Revenge." Your going to give me because I can't read the PM but I don't care If you suspend or delete my account okay cause I can make more idiot. And also it seems you are close friends with ArtemisAndOrion. Cool but what are you going to do try and kill me? Lol it seems to me she "tattled." On me and now I'm going to get a big spanken from DramaQueen. I only made her mad because one: She disliked my story and sent me a PM telling me crap and stuff. Second she was being a baby and instead of just reviewing and ignoring like others do she decided to be a baby about it and if she hates me she hates me doesn't affect my life or hurt me in anyway.. Oh well do what you want you'll never be successful in life if you live in the past and hold a grudge. I totally forgot about her and was doing my normal business. She hates me I love her you hate me I love you! I love everyone in this world because my family brought me up nice and honest! So whatever anyway here is the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 :** Very Close Boundries.

I was tapping my pen on the side of the desk as I stared at the clock. My sea green eyes frequently switched to the raven haired beauty and back to the clock. Sweat poured down my face as I shifted in my seat uncomfortably he looked over at me with his brow raised and looked at his paper.

"You okay?" He asked. I smiled a little and looked at the test. The only thing that was dainted was the name line. Ugh I hate test and the worst of it is I can't focus with him next to me.

"Yeah I just hate quizzes ADHD and blah." I whispered back. He giggled and nodded.

"Yeah I don't have ADHD but it is kinda hard living with Bipolar II and Asthma. So were kinda the same my father has some serious Bipolar and my real mother was Shizophrenic before she… well anyway it's not that hard till you get used to it." He said to me. I nodded and looked at my test.

XYZ*34/64+?

How am I supposed to fiqure out that? It seems imposible no it is imposible. I groaned and held my head till I heard a tap on my shoulder. I looked over and Nico was staring at me. "You know what helps me with difficult math problems?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Guess at random numbers and hopefully pass?" He shook his head and leaned closer.

"My father always told me before my mother passed away and my father remarried.

Calm down close your eyes and let the answers pass you bye because when your not thinking they just come to your randomly like writing a book. Your not thinking you gliding with your hands the thoughts rip out of your head and soothe you. As ridiculus as it sounds it works but don't hold it to long you will run out of time." He said and turned to his paper.

Sighing I turned to my paper and closed my eyes. If this doesn't work than I will murder someone. I re –opened my eyes and surprisingly I was already on number 24 two more to go. I looked over to Nico and he was drawing something and really put focus on it. He looked over to me and glared turning the paper over and looking at me resting his head on his hand. Theres something strange about him and I don't know what.

**Chapter end.**

* * *

**Hey sorry for this being stupid and cheesy but my mom is yelling at me to clean the house and help wrap the presents so sorry I'll make the next chapter better!**


End file.
